FIG. 1 is a prior art of US2005/0253151 publication that discloses an AC_LED operating on a high drive voltage formed on an insulating substrate 10. A plurality of DC_LED 1 are connected in series to form an LED array. Air-bridge wiring 28 is formed between the LED units 1, and between the LED units 1 and electrode power pads 32. Two LED arrays are connected in inverse parallel, and therefore an AC power supply can be used as the power supply. Traditional three-dimension interconnection is used to avoid circuit short in between wiring 28 on the same plane as shown in the cross section 34. The two electrode power pads 32 is to couple to a single-phase voltage power source. This kind of AC_LED system is unable to be driven by a three-phase voltage power source.